


Her Father's Daughter

by glitchywords



Series: <1k [7]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Suitless Darth Vader, switching between tenses is my Brand thank u very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchywords/pseuds/glitchywords
Summary: It's at a senate meeting where Vader, unknowingly, meets his daughter for the first time
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader
Series: <1k [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018906
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Her Father's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> i spat this out in the group chat at 4am while my phone was on 2%
> 
> i haven't watched the prequels in years so the terminology on senate/council terminology may not be correct

She's five and standing by her mother, twirling her dress idly and trying to look as interested in the conversation the best a child of her age can. He only recognizes her as the daughter of Senator Bail and Queen Breha Organa, at first, but there's something about her he can't quite put his finger on. Underneath the mask, it's easy to let himself stare, but the meeting is starting and he's being ushered inside with the others and the girl goes off with the other children.

The sun has set hours after the meeting adjourns and Vader is tense with annoyance. A Republic senator had been foolish enough to speak treason in a room where the Empire had the majority and all hell had broke loose. He lets out a sigh but the respirator makes it sound like every other hiss he makes. Another annoyance to add to his ever growing list.

Since they're planning to stay for the whole week, Vader's set up quarters in his office with two Troopers stationed at the door at all times, barely acknowledging them as he steps inside. He strips off the signature black armor and cape. Mustafar (and Obi-Wan) had left his body in shambles; his lungs were severely damaged by the lava, but the suit's respirator did its job of aiding his breathing well enough. His monthly health report indicated that they would slowly deteriorate over time and upgrades to the suit would have to be continuous. A bit vainly, he thought himself lucky that his hair was able to grow back to its previous length due to the synthetic follicles placed on his scarred scalp. scars from grafted skin littered his face, but they were barely noticeable now. If you'd told someone he'd had every limb sliced from his body as he was left to burn, they wouldn't've believed you.

Without the suit, he was able to roam the halls as a stranger. Physically, he hadn't aged much in the past five years, but it wasn't likely anyone would recognize him. in the past, he'd merely stood guard in the shadows while Padme spoke, not letting his face be seen by too many people. Nobody had uttered a single word about Fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker in recent years and he was glad for it. He much rather preferred people believe him dead. Vader took a breath and shook himself from the memories as he strode out of his office, a simple black mask covering his nose and mouth. He didn't make it far, when he came across the little girl from earlier, fast asleep on a small sofa. He paused for a moment, considering walking by and ignoring her, but there was a feeling in his gut telling him he shouldn't.

Glancing around the hall, he quietly knelt down beside her, studying her features. His eyes roamed over her nose and her chin and he jolted a little in surprise when he realized he was looking at his nose and chin. Curiously, he reached out and ran a gentle finger across her brow and drew in a sharp breath when the child let a small smile grace her lips.

_Padme's_ smile.

Vader started to panic. It wasn't possible. Their child had died along with his wife. Because of him. Hadn't they? He pulls his hand away, but almost as if he were being guided by the Force, he picks her up as gently as he can and cradles her to his chest. The instant he does, he feels a mental _click_ , and his mechanical hand clenches the back of her dress.

This is his _daughter._

This five year old child is his daughter and this is the first time he's ever held her.

She must have felt it, too, because she's making herself more comfortable against him, and children should be wary of strangers, shouldn't they?, pressing her face into his neck with a quiet, sleepy murmur of _"daddy"_ like his arms are the safest _fucking_ place she's ever been, and.

Vader feels like the floor has fallen beneath him.

Swallowing back his fear and careful, so fucking _careful_ , not to wake her, he makes his way towards the loading bay. He'll put her on the Senator's ship and leave like nothing ever happened, and the Senator and the Queen, her _parents_ , will find her in the morning.

Tightening his arms around her tiny body protectively, Anakin makes a promise to himself. One he intends to keep until his death.

The Emperor will never find out about her existence.

**Author's Note:**

> do i have any knowledge of canon in the years following revenge of the sith? no  
> do i plan on watching clone wars? yes, but probably not any time soon  
> do i accept criticism? also no
> 
> but!!! you can yell at me on my [tumblr](https://axhiiles.tumblr.com/)! just be prepared to wade through witcher post after witcher post (a fic for that is also coming soon!)
> 
> as always, please kudos and leave a comment!


End file.
